Aftermath
by deadacount3.14
Summary: Jack's dead. You'd think Katnappe would almost be happy about that. She's not. Neither is Omi. I tried to imply Ash/Jack. Which is weird. I used to be a huge Chack fan, still am. But, not AS huge of a fan. Enough that I like these two better.


"I miss you," Soft words echoed on long forgotten machines. The cool silence of metal was all there was after the words faded.

Ashley was standing by that table, the one she'd seen Jack standing by the first time she was ever down here. She was barefoot, wearing shorts, and a tank top. Her flip flops sat by her feet.

"I never meant any of it," She spoke again, "All those cruel things I said." She choked back a sob.

"I never wanted you to die." Ashley sank to the ground, resting on the balls of her feet, sobbing. The dead eyes of old Jack-bots stared back at her.

They were the oldest model of them. The first ones Jack'd created. Over time, they improved. Became lethally fast, weaponry improved. But as his robotics advanced, Jack began to retreat inside of himself.

Vibrant red eyes stopped shining, cheeks hollowed out. His bright, fluffy hair became dingy. Strands began to turn grey, or even silver. He stopped laughing, and smiling. He no longer made conversation. He just glared at his opponent, and fought them, and left.

He still had little fighting skill, but it was enough to throw down Clay, and Kimiko a few times. Wuya never won against him again, never worked with him.

No one could figure out why Jack was acting so oddly. Nobody could tell his mother why Jack just stopped being able to eat one day. No one had the courage to tell the world why Jack Spicer just sat in the dark, hating everything so immensely.

But even when Jack was changing so much, so fast, no one was prepared for his death.

Rumor had it that Chase found him first. Gone to knock some sense into Jack before he killed himself. But was to late. Jack was dead.

The pictures that the police an reporters took of Jack showed him sitting on an old couch in a dark corner. His legs were crossed, and his chin was resting on his interlaced fingers. He was staring at nothing.

But he hadn't killed himself, and there was no evidence of foul play. He looked like he'd been having a conversation. He hadn't died of starvation, or thirst. That had been their first thought, after they found he'd stopped eating a week ago.

Hannibal just smiled at the news, a dark sinister smile, but no one noticed.

Omi was torn apart by the news. He cried for hours. He would disappear, and almost every time, they'd find him kneeling by Jack's grave. After a while, he stopped crying.

Actually, he stopped caring completely. He no longer wanted to go to Showdowns. He just wanted to stay at the temple, and train. He was working himself into exhaustion.

When Master Fung finally approached Omi, he practically begged him to take a break.

"You're working yourself to hard, Omi. You aren't getting stronger, just sick." Omi had stared at Fung before sighing.

"I want to keep working. I don't want to stop until the pain is gone. Work through the pain. Isn't that what you used to say to me? It still hurts. When I think of him. I can't seem to work through it."

Ashley sat there on the floor sobbing.

"You're such an idiot!" She cried through her sobs, "What reason was there to die?" Something creaked. A metal was bending slowly. It didn't scream, so there was not much pressure in the force bending it.

Ashley stood, suddenly, furiously wiping at her eyes. She wandered towards the noise. She saw Omi, he was sitting on the couch that Jack had been found on.

"Omi?" She saw him stir. The piece of metal in his hands was bent at odd angles. He looked up at the young woman.

"Hello, Katnappe."

"What are you doing here?"

"Regretting," He said, "Everything. Fighting him. Letting my friends fight him. Letting Chase anywhere near him." Omi bent the metal again.

"That's where it all started. With Chase." He continued, "He was the source of all of Jack's rage." His black eyes were just slits.

"Always hurting Jack Spicer for his own amusement." He looked down at the metal. It was shaped like a lotus flower.

"Jack wasn't being to smart about that anyways Omi. I think we all knew he was going to get himself killed." She sat next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should get out of here." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked suddenly, hopping off the couch. She smiled a watery smile at Omi.

"Regretting..." Omi nodded, and with that, he left. Ashley stayed there, on the couch, staring at the open floor of the lab, "... Just, regretting."


End file.
